


I'm Here to Rescue You (And Not Me)

by Harlando



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prisoner Draco Malfoy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlando/pseuds/Harlando
Summary: Harry saves Draco from execution with polyjuice.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	I'm Here to Rescue You (And Not Me)

The door to his cell clanks open.

“Is it time already?” Draco asks, refusing to look away from the wall.

“The execution isn’t for another half hour, but it’s time for you to go.” Draco turns and raises an eyebrow at Harry. 

“Go where, exactly?”

“Anywhere but here.” Harry quickly plucks a hair from Draco and drops it into a flask, then hands a second flask to Draco. “Drink this and then we’ll swap clothes.”

“Have you officially gone mad?” 

“We don’t have time for this. You need to get out of here, now!” 

“What about you?”

“I have my own way out. Now drink!”

Draco and Harry drink their polyjuice at the same time, gasping through the change. They swap clothes and Harry hands Draco his old Hawthorne wand and a spoon.

“Go down the hall and take the second left then the first right. Password for the door Dante. Once you’re outside tap the spoon and it will portkey you to a safe house. Luna has everything you need to get out of the country.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because what happened to you is wrong, and I _can’t do it anymore_ .” Harry shoves Draco back into the hall and closes the cell door. “You deserve to live. I _need_ you to live.”

Draco stares at Harry, now a copy of himself in prisoner robes. “You said the execution is in half an hour?”

Harry nods.

“Polyjuice lasts for an hour.”

Harry nods again.

“How exactly are you getting out of here?”

“They will never stop hunting you if they don’t have a body to bury.”

“Auror Potter!” Robarbs quickly strides down the hall. “You’re not on duty today. Head home. I’ll escort the prisoner.”

Draco stares at Harry. “Go.” Harry mouths.

“Thank you,” Draco turns to Robarbs. “Sir.” Draco walks and follows Harry’s directions to get outside and activate the portkey. He lands in a garden next to a house shaped like a rook chess piece, collapses, and cries. 


End file.
